


In This Universe

by sennenzuttosobaniite



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennenzuttosobaniite/pseuds/sennenzuttosobaniite
Summary: Rhett falls down a familiar mental rabbit hole of alternate universes while trying to come up with an idea for Buddy System Season 3.





	In This Universe

Rhett leaned back into his chair for a stretch and groaned. He made sure to treat forty years “old” as forty years “young”, but sometimes the body refuses to cooperate.

Sighing, he stared at his laptop screen. They’re supposed to be creating a skeleton idea for Buddy System Season 3. He went through what he had jotted down in the past twenty minutes in their office while waiting for Link to finish posing for some merchandise photographs.

_Alternate universe where we’ve met but aren’t hosts of an Internet show._

_Alternate universe where we never left our engineering jobs._

_Alternate universe where we aren’t country bumpkins._

_Alternate universe where we’re drag queens._

_Not alternate universe, but the life of Redd and Lohn, though it might be too niche for normal viewers._

_Alternate universe where I end up being on a TV show like Honey Boo Boo (because Georgia) and Link wins a lottery to be a guest on the show and somehow we become friends._

Rhett thought the last one was slightly funny and had more room for ridiculousness than the other ones but it also made him lose his focus regarding the task at hand, because now his mind slipped down the all too familiar rabbit hole of his favourite theory of multiverses.

The concept of multiverses intrigued him, and while he guiltily admitted to himself in private that he might be slightly obsessed with it as a literary motif, it never failed to boggle him that there are parallel realities in which his relationship with Link and his entire life is altered.

To think that there’s another universe where some of the ideas that he had written down are real, another universe where he never moved to Buies Creek, never wrote a “curse” word, never met Link or met Link and viewed him as a short and angry kid, never grew above six feet, never hated eating liver, never got into engineering school in the first place, became a freaking country musician, never met Jessie–-to think all this wore out his brain.

But he was glad that he wasn’t in any of these universes, that these other universes were just chunks of wishful fiction for him because  _in this universe_ , he had a friendship that went beyond a mere definition of the word, a loving partner who tolerated his slightly difficult self, a passion he could turn into a job–-

“Man, I hope you’ve come up with some groundbreaking ideas .” Rhett’s rabbit hole reverie was broken as he looked at Link entering their office and taking a seat. “’Cause, otherwise, that silly smile with which you were staring at your laptop was creepy as heck, dude,” Link joked. 

“I was only admiring my amazing ideas. I’m too good sometimes, I think,” Retorted Rhett playfully.

“Narcissist.”

“You know I am.”

 

The multiverse theory was one of Rhett’s favourite rabbit holes, but he considered himself lucky to be living in this universe, in a reality he’d never exchange with another. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I hope this did not waste your time. If it did, comment below and I'll manipulate the space-time continuum to bring back your lost time.  
> 2) Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sennenzuttosobaniite


End file.
